Distant Spring
by Valkyrie0Magma
Summary: May just moved into the quant little town of Littleroot with the mindset that she'd continue her average life as a teen. That's the exact opposite of what the future foreshadows... AU-ish, BrendanXMay. Rated T for some language.


**Hello people, I am Zek~~ **

**This is really my second fanfic(my first one failed and the rest of the stories on this account are my friend Jordan's)**

**I really do love this pairing w it's just so cute...and remember, this is gameverse so I can inject a personality into the character who are silent and Brendan's hair shall be silver! Cuz I grew up thinking that! Mangaverse does not apply. Oh and I made Brendan and May about 14 in this story**

**Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon, the great lords at Gamefreak and Nintendo own this awesome series**

"I'm gonna kill mom, I'm gonna kill mom, I'm gonna kill mom." Like an insane mantra, May repeated the phrase over and over again. Said mom, without warning, trapped her own daughter in the back of the moving truck because there was apparently no room in front. May's mom was not the brightest adult but certainly was the jolliest. May just hated how close minded her mom could be but she really couldn't do anything about it, now could she. She sighed, hoping that the truck would come to a halt soon. Unfortunately, there was still a lengthy road ahead inside the unlit, turbulent truck.

"Might as well go to sleep," May whispered aloud. She leaned against a stack of study looking boxes and closed her eyes. _'Wonder how the Hoenn region will be like...?' _she thought before she entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

As the truck stopped abruptly, several boxes dropped down and almost crushed May. She squeaked as the boxes hit her head a practically buried her entire body. The door of the truck opened up, lighting up the dim, enclosed space.

"Come on out, sweetie!" May's mom called out in a singsong voice. She was completely oblivious to the fact that May was buried under several boxes filled with hoarded old cooking and fashion magazines. She kept on smiling while she went back into the house to cheer on the mover Pokemon; her optimistic disposition was exceedingly contagious even to Pokemon. Sadly, May never received her mom's effect at that moment for she was under five years worth of weekly magazines. She simply grumbled as she lifted the boxes off her. One by one.

After about three minutes of receiving no help, May lifted herself up and adjusted her green bandana her father, Norman, gave her before he left for his job in Hoenn. She brushed herself off and jumped off the ledge of the truck. Right then, her mom came from the house.

"May, we're here, honey!" She grinned, smile ear to ear. "It must have been tiring riding with out things in the moving truck."

"Yeah, my back really hurts," May replied with a weak chuckle. She really couldn't stay angry at her mom, no one could really stay angry at the gleeful woman.

"I'm sorry...but we're finally here! This is Littleroot Town. How do you like it? This is our new home."

"This place seem nice. It certainly has cleaner air than Goldenrod."

"Mm-hm! It has a quaint feel, plus it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?" May's mom continued, "And you get your own room, May! Let's go inside." she grabbed May and dragged her inside the humble little house the truck was parked in front of.

"See, May? Isn't it nice in here too?" May studied her new home. The downstairs was small, the kitchen, dining, and living room were all connected. Actually, it was only one room and the dining room was the living room. The floor was a nice birch with a pinkish rug under the dining/living room table and chairs. A TV was being placed by a rather large Pokemon May didn't quiet recognize. _'Vigoroth?' _May pondered. Near the TV was a granite island that her mom would probably use to hold her many magazines. The Kitchen consisted of a single sink, some granite counters, a refidgerator, a case filled with fine china, and even more boxes. The bathroom was on the left wall, near the front door._ 'Let's hope that the builders weren't stupid enough to design the doors to slam into each other.'_

"The mover's Pokemon do all the work of moving and cleaning up after. This is so convenient. I just hope they don't get too tired." May's mom turned to May. "Your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear!" May nodded and started running towards the stairs on the north wall. "Oh and dad brought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"

"I won't!" May ran up the stairs. There was a small hall with three rooms. May entered the first room on the right, it was the bathroom. The bathroom was a bland white but May knew that would change once her mom was finished decorating. She went to the next room on the right next. It had her mother's stuff in it. She could tell. No living person had this many posters of various gym leaders, from old fashioned Kanto region to the industrialized Isshu region. But she had more poster of Norman than any other. She really was in love with that man. May smiled and closed the door.

Next she went into the last room, the one at the end of the hall. She entered and was surprised to find...a nearly empty room. Only a magenta rug, a dresser, a TV, an old orange Gamecube, a bed, and a desk with a PC. There were a few boxes stacked up in a corner that probably held May's collection of Pokemon plushes. _'Mom must of wanted me to decorate' _She thought. She cracked her knuckled and skipped to the boxes. She emptied the boxes filled with various sized plushes.

May squeal with delight when she saw all her plushes. She hugged her most precious one, a small Mudkip plush she got for her fifth birthday. After she snuggled the old toy, she set it on her bed and strolled to the clock next to her TV.

"Nine o'clock? That's waaaay off!" She set the clock to 1:30 PM and place the clock back onto the wall.

Just when May was about to check out her PC, her mom entered. "May, how do you like your new room?"

"It's just fine, mom."

"Good! Everything is put away neatly." Her mom looked over to the plushie corner and said, "Well, nearly everything."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away."May chuckled.

"Well, they finished moving everything downstairs, too. Those Pokemon movers are so convenient! Oh and, make sure everything is on your desk, including your diary."

"Mom! Don't tell me you read it again!" May's mom just laughed and exited the room. May sighed. Sometime her mom could be so aggravating. She checked if her diary was present and fortunately it was. _'Good' _she checked the rest of her desk for anything else then placed her diary into her bag. _'I'll make sure mom won't read it again!' _May deemed her room set up for the most part and went downstairs.

"Oh! May, May! Quick! Come quickly!" May's mom called, watching the TV intently. May skipped to her mom and looked at her questioningly.

"What's the ma-"

"Look! It's the Petalburg gym! Maybe dad will be on!" May looked at the TV, there was a dull looking interviewer standing in front of the gym.

"...We brought you this report from in front of the Petalburg gym(A/N: no dur)," the interviewer said, his 'serious' look was almost comical.

"Oh...it's over. I think dad was on but we missed him. Ho hum." May's mom looked heartbroken. She hadn't seen her husband that she loved so much in some time.

"I'm sure there'll be reruns of that program."

"Yeah. I guess." May's mom sighed. "Oh yeah, one of dad's friends lives in town. Proffesor Birch is his name. He lives right next door so you should go over and introduce yourself." Her face twisted into a sly look. "Birch has a son, maybe you can get a boyfriend."

"_Mom!_"

"Alright, sorry sorry. You should be off now!" May shot her mom an irritated look before walking out.

"This doesn't seem like a town I could get lost in...unlike Goldenrod." May shuttered as she remember the time she was separated from her mom and got lost in the large city when she was little. She put that thought in the back of her mind and looked around. There were only a few humble houses including a lab where, May assumed, Prof. Birch worked. _'Sooo, next door neighbor, eh.' _

May looked at the house near her's. It was practically the same house besides the fact that there was a small vegetable garden outside of the building. She strolled towards the home while admiring the lush wildlife of the small town of Littleroot. She could see several small Zigzagoons, Taillows, and Wurmples, her worst enemy.

"Your kind is gonna regret the day they crawled on me with those slimy, icky feet!" May shouted at some defenseless wurmples just innocently climbing a tree. Some passerby's glanced at her before speeding past her. _'Oh great, I've already ruined my image...' _She raced to the front door of the neighbor's house and barged in, not wanting people to stare at her anymore.

"My word!" A 30 year old woman with caramel colored hair tied into a bun jumped out of her chair. She swiftly lifted herself up and ran to May. "Oh, it's just a child. Hello there, I'm Susanne Birch. And you are?"

"I'm May, I just moved next door. Sorry I just ran in."

"Oh it's okay. Nice to meet you. We have a son about the same age as you; he was so exited about making a new friend, you should of seen him." Mrs. Birch chuckled at the memory. "He's upstairs, I think." She pointed at the stairs ahead.

"Mommy! Who's the weird looking girl?" a six year old girl with strawberry blonde hair asked. May was a little peeved at the kid. _'W-weird? I'll show you weird...'_

"Don't be rude, Amanda! This girl is May, our next door neighbor."

"She has weird hair!" Amanda looked up at May, commenting on her two ponytails. May developed a murderous aura around her; only Amanda really noticed since she scambled away from the teen and hid behind a chair.

"Please excuse her. Anyway, you should go upstairs."

May looked back at Amanda before climbing the stairs. The kid was sticking her tongue out. _'First person on my hit list: Amanda Birch the little bitch' _May took a mental note. She entered what she speculated was Brendan's room. The first thing she spotted was a lone pokeball in the middle of the aqua blue rug.

_'Chansu~!' _May sneaked to the small pokeball and grabbed it. _'No one will notice that it's go-' _Her thought's were interrupted by a voice from the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

***Bad cliffhanger* **

**I try and make each chapter near 2000 words and plus I sometimes get cronic writer's block for no reason...but expect quick updats for this week I have no school and I am bored**

**Byebee! Review or even just 'like' it~~**


End file.
